Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.1 \times \dfrac{7}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.1 \times 100\% = -10\%$ $ \dfrac{7}{20} \times 100\% = 35\%$ Now we have: $ -10\% \times 35\% = {?} $ $ -10\% \times 35\% = -3.5000000000000004 \% $